Slivari's story
by Slivari-wolf
Summary: hey this is my first story so go easy on me, but I want lots of feed back, if you think it's worth it I'll post more to the story... it's rated heavily for chapters to come and the other sonic characters will come in the next few chapters.... enjoy


Authors note: Slivari and Jesse are my characters and out of respect I hope that if you wished to use them you would ask me first. I don't own Sonic or any related characters (more will come soon) so don't sue me, I've only borrowed them for the time being, and no harm will befall them…. That's it from me for now, enjoy…..  
  
Slivari's Story  
  
Slivari shivered in the chains that bound her to the wall. She blamed herself. Her village had been taken over and it was all her fault. If she hadn't tried to join the local freedom fighters then Robtnick wouldn't have even noticed her small pack hiding deep in the great forest. She had to set up that stupid meeting with the local leader, damn it, she hadn't only gotten her pack captured, but the 'bots had taken the young leader as well.  
  
The cell door un-locked, the bolt making a loud ~thunk~ as it slid out of position. The door opened quickly and someone was thrown onto the cement floor. Slivari's wolfish ears perked up watching the figure, with a single sniff of her nose; she could smell the pain, the blood, and the anger and fear that filled this body. The face looked up at her, the right eye swollen shut. Slivari looked away quickly, she could not look into the eyes of the one she had betrayed. Jesse the leader of the local freedom fighters was now Robtnicks top prisoner and it was all her fault.  
  
The robots walked in and grabbed Jesse's arms, binding them tightly with a thick cord, next they bound his ankles, and left him leaning against the wall. Slivari looked down at him, and it broke her heart to see his bound as he was, helpless. The robots walked over and released the chains around Slivari ankles and wrists, locking her wrists in a simple pair of hand- cuffs for the night. The robots walked out slamming and locking the steel door. Slivari kneeled down next to the freedom fighters leader.  
  
"I'm sorry you got captured, if you hadn't been trying to help my village you wouldn't have been caught." Slivari looked away, crying slightly at the loss of her entire pack.  
  
"Please don't be sorry, there was no way for you to have known that Robotnick would come to take your village. It's me who should be sorry, I couldn't save your village from the 'bots." Jesse's crystal blue eyes locked with her emerald green ones.  
  
"You did everything you could for us, and look at your poor face, I'm so sorry." Slivari looked closely at the other wolfs face. His right eye was now open, but was surrounded by a huge briuse, he had cuts and marks all down his snout, and a small piece of his left ear was missing. Blood covered the male wolfs body, his tight white tank top was cut and the blood soaked it through and the jeans he had worn before were cut to ribbons from his thighs down.  
  
"Please, I've had worse fights. They could have killed me, instead they'll just try to get the information to knotholes hiding place. I'll make Sonic proud of me, I'll never tell." As Jesse spoke, Slivari got the feeling that he wasn't all that old.  
  
"Mr. Wolfe, if we ever get out of this I owe you quite a bit of graditute." Slivari said. "You saved my life tonight, if you hadn't come tonight I might be dead or worse, by now."  
  
"Please call me Jesse, and tonight was nothing anyone would have done the same thing." Jesse said with a blush "If it had been that great we wouldn't be sharing this cell right now."  
  
"I think it was more than most people would have done, you gave your freedom for my life, that makes you a hero by pack standards." Slivari shivered as the thoughts to the night passed her again. She could only remember bits and pieces and finally they all clicked into place and the whole mess was made whole.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
Slivari ran to the gates to meet the freedom fighter who would save her village, make them part of the fight. She through the gate open to stare down the barrel of a laser cannon. She shreiked and back pedaled and landed hard on her rear. The gun never left it's mark, the gun's owner stepped forward and pressed the gun to Slivari's forhead. She trembled as the gunner laughed, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground with his free hand. Slivari's paws clawed at the gunners wrist, fighting to be released, but her claws only scratched metal, doing no damage. Her legs kicked weakly as the robot allowed the others into the village, and Slivari cried as she heard the shocked screams of men, women, and children alike as they were lead to the transport ships. Sometime during the fight Jesse had gotten there.  
  
The gunner locked Slivari in chains and placed her in the back of what looked like a Robotick police ship. Slivari watched as the other wolf ran fighting the robot trying to save her friends. When it looked like the male wolf would be over powered the call was given and all the troopes left, Slivari's town was empty and no longer worth fighting. A few brave robots were left to keep the wolf busy, and the gunner came back the the police car, dragging Slivari from the back and throwing her to the ground. She looked up with tear stains running down her pale grey fur.  
  
"Did you start the rebellion here?" asked the robot coolly.  
  
"It appears I have started nothing here." Slivari answered, a slightly tremble ran through her.  
  
"Are you the leader?" the robot asked, drawing the gun out again.  
  
"Yes, I am." Slivari answered. Before she knew it the gun was aimed and fired, she le out a scream and saw someone dive between her and the beam of light. With a shock she realized it was Jesse Wolfe, the freedom leader of the area, lying limp next to her.  
  
"It would appear the rebel distroyed my men and attempted to save you, ashame the blow wasn't fatal. He'll be fine in a few hours, as for you…" the gunner clicked the laser to stun and fired at Slivari.  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
"If that had been a fatal hit, you would have died for me, thank you." Slivari said, starting to cry again.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I was of some help at all." Jesse made a sort of bow with his head. "We should sleep if we can now…. I'm sorry I don't remember your name."  
  
"We never formally met. I am Slivari Greeneyes, lupa to the Meadowlane pack." Slivari said and smiled, but that soon turned to a frown as the door creaked open and she saw a figuare enter.  
  
"Yes Lupa, and you were betrayed by your Frecki." Jesse's eyes glared as he watched the other wolf enter "Isn't that right Firestone, you and your wife Angel."  
  
Slivari looked up in shock to see the faces of her two most trusted pack mates. They both had smooth, thick silver collars snapped around their necks and wrists.  
  
"Believe me, my Lupa, it is not of our own choice. We are prisoners just as yourself and our keeper wishes to see you, please come quietly, we really wish you no harm this night." Firestone spoke with a strong voice, and his firery red fur, bristled slightly as I stood.  
  
"It kills me to see you this way my Frecki, I'm sorry I wasn't Lupa enough to stop this." Slivari cried as the two wolves seemed to fight their own bodies as each wrapped a paw around her arms.  
  
"It's not your fault, Lupa, greater forces are at work here, as you will see." Angel spoke with her soft lisp, her fur white as snow. She bowed her head in sorrow as they slammed the cage door shut locked Jesse on the inside alone and bringing Slivari to see what waits for her in other parts of this unknown place. 


End file.
